Reunion
by KittyThomas
Summary: A year after the events of the movie. Winry is tired of waiting for the brothers. Al is trying to find a way home. Ed is being a sourpuss. Will they ever meet again? EdxWinry.


A/N: There don't seem to be many fanfics on the site that actually correspond to the movie itself. If there are, they haven't been clearly labelled 'alternative ending' or 'after-movie sequel', which this is. Everything in the series happened, and so did everything in the movie (even though I wished it hadn't). Naturally, there will be spoilers.

But a guaranteed happy ending!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, it would not have ended the way it did. They would have stayed in Shambala and Ed and Winry would have finally got together! I make no profit from this, accept my own satisfaction.

Chapter One: The Fire

"Grandma! Grandma!" Winry cried at the top of her lungs, racing down the stairs two at a time, pulling a coat on over her nightgown, "Grandma!"

Pinako appeared at the bottom of the stairs. She was wearing a stiff dressing gown and had a pipe resting in her hand. The light from the fire behind her danced coldly in her eyes.

"Winry-" she started.

"Grandma!" She wailed, "Edward and Alphonse- their house is on fire! We have to save them!"

Winry rushed towards the door, her bare feet pattering along the wood. Her hand flew towards the handle, but her grandma pulled her back.

"They've gone, Winry." She said bluntly. "They've left for Central."

"But their house-"

Pinako sighed. Her hand tightened on Winry's shoulder. She led her into the sitting room and tried to sit her down, but she refused. She turned to face the window, and nothing in the world could have pulled her gaze from the sight of the old house, crumbling into nothingness. She felt like her heart was dissolving with it.

"They don't want to come back," she explained, "Al told me himself. He came to say goodbye, but you were asleep. He told me 'some memories aren't meant to leave traces'."

"Ed didn't come." She murmured, still staring out of the window. It was more a statement than a question.

Pinako shook her head.

"No, he didn't, but he gave Al this letter to give to you."

Winry didn't turn around. Her grandmother slipped the envelope into her coat. Winry still didn't say anything, but tears beaded her eyes.

"They- they didn't say goodbye…" she sniffled, "Ed talked about leaving so much, that I didn't think he really would… He didn't even say goodbye! And he doesn't want to come back?"

"Now, now, there, there," Her grandmother squeezed her tightly, "It's not like that. You know they'll come back eventually, they just need to… find what they're searching for."

Even at such a young age, Winry knew that what they were truly searching for, they'd just left behind. The only home they'd ever had they'd destroyed.

"_But I'm still here,"_ she thought, _"I'm still here!"_

Winry woke up in her bed, hot tears plastered her hair to her face. It was morning, light streamed through a gap in the curtains and her dog Den was licking her awake, washing away her salty tears with his tongue.

"I'm up," she mumbled, pushing him away.

She suddenly felt wide awake, desperate to banish the memory back where it belonged, so she leapt out of bed, washed and dressed quickly, and went downstairs for breakfast. On her way, she knocked over a calendar on her desk. It had been a year now they'd been gone.

She tried to shrug it off, and pulled back her hair into a ponytail. Den shuffled down the stairs after her, his metal leg clanking.

"We'll need to oil that later," she told him.

There was noise coming from the kitchen- a familiar voice was laughing. She peered round the door.

"C-Colonel Mustang?" She frowned, "And Riza!"

Mustang smiled.

"Well, good morning, Miss Rockbell." He said, turning on a familiar charm that Riza had to scowl at, "How are you doing?"

"Er… fine," Winry said, half-lying, "How are you?"

"We're fine, thank you Winry," said Hawkeye quickly, before Mustang could kiss Winry's hand. She quickly flew into shake it. "The Colonel and I were passing through, and decided to stop by. We have a letter from Scheika for you."

Winry took the letter Hawkeye handed her and frowned.

"You still call him the Colonel even though you're engaged?"

"It's political."

"Oh."

"Anyways," said Mustang, "I'd like to speak with you in private, if I may, Winry."

"But Sir-" started Hawkeye, keen eyes narrowing.

"Stand down, Hawkeye, we're far from the battlefield here."

"Very well sir." She said through gritted teeth.

Wirny shook her head fondly at the pair. They were such an odd couple. She supposed they eased up when they were alone, and the fact they still worked together probably made things a little professional at times. She wondered what the honeymoon would be like, and if it would involve guns being aimed at Mustang's head. It was undeniable that he'd fast grown good at dodging bullets once he and Riza had officially started dating.

Mustang led Winry to a separate room and closed the door behind him. Winry couldn't help but think this was all very odd. There was little affection between the pair. Years ago, Mustang had killed her parents under direct orders from the Military. Though she had never said it, Winry secretly had forgiven him, knowing he had no real choice. She had some respect for him, after all, if he hadn't killed them, somebody else would, but she still couldn't forget it was he who pulled the trigger who was now a guest in her home. Worse still, neither could Mustang.

"So…" he said slightly uncomfortably, "your Grandmother wanted me to speak to you."

"Me? Why?" she queried, "Surely she can say anything to me herself."

"Well, she feels you wouldn't listen to here. See, Winry, they've been gone a year now. They're not dead, but they're not coming back."

Winry stiffened. She felt herself turn away and stare out of the window, down at the remnants of the old burnt house. She felt Mustang's gaze piece her skin.

"Winry-" He said as softly as he could muster. It was odd not to hear cockiness in Mustang's voice. Every syllable he spoke sounded real and true.

"So?" She said stiffly, "So what? I know that. I known it for a long time."

"Really?" He sounded unconvinced, "I closed the gate myself. I saw Al cling on to the- the _thing _Fullmetal was in. I saw them leave with my own eyes."

"So did I. What's the big deal?"

"Why are you here, Winry? You're waiting for something for something that's never going to come back. I've seen your files, you've got tonnes of better options, dozens of fantastic offers. Hell, the military itself has requested you."

"I'm NOT joining the military!" She declared.

"What? Oh, well, that's a shame… you seem to like miniskirts, after all…"

"I heard that!" said Riza from the other side of the door. Winry swore she heard the sound of a gun cocking.

"Stand down, Lieutenant."

"No way Roy!" She yelled, "You told me we were off duty! I'm not going to be Lt. Only when it suits you! Hell, I am your wife! Well, nearly- and unless you want to be nursing bullet wounds on our honeymoon, I suggest you take that back!"

_Click. Snap._

"Yes ma'am." He said hastily.

"Yes _what?" _

"I mean, yes Riza! Honey!"

"That's better. Continue."

"OK." He turned back to Winry. "Yeah, where was I? Oh, right. Stop waiting for the Elrics. Move on. I strongly suspect the only reason you stayed here all those years was so they wouldn't miss you if they came back. Well, they aren't coming back, Winry. It's hard, but it's the truth."

"I know," she said quietly, "it's just- difficult. I promised him I'd wait."

"Huh? You promised who? Fullmetal?"

She nodded.

"I can't remember when, or why exactly, but I know I promised him I'd be waiting… and well, I keep my promises."

"There's no point waiting for something that can't come back- especially if there's a promise that can't be kept. The Elrics wouldn't have wanted you to suffer because of them, it's time to move on."

"I know," She started. "Colonel Mustang, did Edward ever-"

"What? Did Ed ever what?"

"Never mind."

"I didn't realise you two were-"

"We aren't. We weren't. Ever."

"Oh. Well, Fullmetal never discussed his private life with me, anyway. Winry-"

"Yes?"

"It doesn't matter. Whatever had or hadn't happened between you is irrelevant. It'll never happen. You're twenty-one years old. Stop waiting! Get out of Risenbool and get yourself a life! Or you'll end up like Havoc!"

Winry giggled.

"You're right Colonel," she agreed, "Time to stop living in the past- or trying to. I'm moving on. I'll leave here- but I'm not joining the military!"

"Good for you, Miss Rockbell." Said Riza from the other side of the door, "the men are total pervs and believe me, I did NOT learn to fire a gun for war. It's needed for a simple _office _job."

So later that day, Winry picked out the most promising of her opportunities, packed her bags and left for Central with Mustang and his trigger-happy fiancée.


End file.
